Persona Productions Presents: RomeoJuliet
by CipherPrinceofDreams
Summary: The Drama Festival is coming up and a famous director enlists the help of Class 2-F and Class D and the Gang from Inaba to do a classic. Romeo and Juliet. expect crazy antics, swearing and an all out rumble at chapter 2. Please read and review!
1. Casting

**A P.L.L. & G.&Y.H.S. production: Romeo and Juliet**

* * *

It was a scorching hot morning.

The teacher left abruptly as an emergency meeting was called.

Minato Arisato yawned as he cranked up the volume of his MP3.

_I Will…Buuurrrnnn myyyy dreeeaaaddd! _The player sang.

"Today's a freaking drag, eh?" Junpei said as he used his cap to fan himself.

"…Yeah…" Minato said with an air of apathy.

He promptly turned his MP3 player off as his homeroom teacher returned.

"Good Morning, Miss Toriumi…" the class said in unison.

"Hush everyone! There's something we need to tell you, so please proceed to the auditorium." She said.

The class groaned loudly.

"Ahem! The _Air-conditioned_ Auditorium…" she tried to complete, but the class formed a line and marched as soon as she said the words "Air conditioned."

"Huh… I wonder what this is about…" Yukari Takeba, Minato's friend and secret admirer, asked Aigis.

"I would assume that this has something to do with an auditorium…" Aigis said.

"Huh…" Yukari said.

"I wonder what we're gonna do?" Junpei asked.

"Who knows? Maybe they're gonna give us food or something…" Minato said stoically.

As soon as they arrive at the auditorium, a tall man greeted their eyes.

He was real handsome, had perfect set of china white teeth, had a short cropped hair.

He had one eye with a black iris while the other one had a brown iris which is weird because he seemed to be two years older than Minato.

He wore a black polo shirt with gold cuff links and wore light beige pants and had pure black leather mid-cut loafers on his feet.

"Everyone, this is Mr. Peter Lao, the famous Broadway actor and honor student at the New York school of arts…he's gonna be the one directing the play…" Ms. Toriumi announced.

"Play? What're we gonna play? Tag? Kendo?" Minato asked.

"Hahaha… No dude, a production! Like a play! Something like….Romeo and Juliet! Only, we're not gonna do any of that… I wrote a play, an adaption of the modern version of it! And you'll have the help of my friends from a place called Inaba… oh! They're here now!" he announced grandly.

_*sigh* Romeo and Juliet… I wish I were Juliet and Minato was Romeo…_ Yukari thought wistfully.

_Romeo and Juliet, huh? I wish it were Yukari and I…_ Minato thought.

A mob of fifteen students wearing black denim jackets and a student adviser entered the doors.

"Well guys, go on and introduce yourselves!" Pete commanded.

"Well… Hello, my name is Margaret…Velvet… I am the substitute student advisor." A tall yet elegant lady with blond hair said.

"I'm Yu Narukami. How's it goin'?" A silver haired boy said.

_Hey wait! He looks like me! And said the same words I did!_ Akihiko thought.

"Yosuke. Hello ladies!" a ginger haired boy said.

_He looks like the ginga ninja! _Junpei thought.

"Hello, my name is Teddie. Can I use the bathroom?" a blond baishounen boy said.

_Sugoi! 'Zat 'voy eez very 'andsome!_ Bebe thought.

_Gay boy… _muttered Kenji muttered in his head.

"Yo…Kanji's the name, sewing's the game…" a tough looking guy with bleached blond hair said.

At this, Bebe's eyes gleamed.

_Sewing? Huh…_ Kaz thought.

"Kou… What's up?" an indigo haired boy said.

_Hmmmm… his hair looks sorta like mine… _Minato thought.

"Daisuke… this place is sweet!" A guy with really short brown hair said.

_Not really… _Mitsuru thought.

"Naoki… No one knows my pain…" A sad blond boy said.

_Except Me! _Minato thought.

"Helllloooo! I'm Ai Ebihara! Hello there!" a sexy young lady with wavy blond hair said as she winked at Minato.

Yukari inched towards Minato protectively.

_Hisssss! Stay away! _Yukari shouted in her head.

"I-I'm Yukiko… Hey…" a beautiful young lady with long, jet black hair said.

_She is the girl of my dreams… _Kenji thought.

"Name's Chie… S'up?" a cool, spunky girl with a brown bowl cut said.

_Whoa! She's a pretty cool chick! _Said Minato in his mind.

"Shirogane. Naoto Shirogane. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." A… blue haired girl (?) with a detective hat said.

_She really looks a lot like Minato!_ Yukari thought.

"I'm Rise…Uhhh… _Narukami_… I just look like Risette…" a fiery red headed girl said.

Then Yu Narukami seemed rather perturbed.

"Hey, aren't you Risette?" Minato asked.

"Uhhh… No… I'm just a Risette impersonator! Yeah!" Rise said quickly.

_Best. Impersinator. Ever. _said Junpei in his head.

"H-hi… I'm Ayane Matsunaga…" a small girl with bangs said.

_She seems like a young boy if you took out those bangs… _Miss Toriumi tought.

"Hello! My name is Yumi Ozawa, I'm glad to meet you, my fellow thespians!" a thin, pretty girl said with much gusto.

_What a fool…_ Chihiro said.

"Lucy… Aketchi (From Yakushima Beach Party: Part 1)… don't get any ideas, you Gekkou pervs… that guy over there… he's my boyfriend. (Points to Yu, who seems uncomfortable.)" a gorgeous bronze haired lady said condescendingly.

_Whoa! She's not too nice!_ Yukari thought.

(The guys from Gekkoukan High introduced themselves.)

"Well… now that you all are introduced, shall we begin with the casting?" Pete asked.

"Now, we start with the two main characters, while the lesser characters role will be determined via votes…" Pete said.

"Now… for the role of Romeo, c'mon, give me some names!" Pete said.

"Ummm… Minato-senpai!" a student shouted.

"Second!" another girl shouted.

"Third!" Ai shouted.

"Why me…." He groaned.

_I don't want to do it with anyone else other than Yukari!_ He thought.

"Alright… Minato Arisato… noted, now for the role of Juliet?"

Yukari felt her heart rate beat uncontrollably.

_There __HAS __to be a kissing scene!_ She thought.

_TA THUMP…Tha Thump! Tha Thump!_

Aigis noticed this.

"I elect to have Yukari-san for the role of Juliet." She said.

"A-Aigis…!" she said.

_Thank you Aigis…_ she thought.

"Yeah! Yukari-san and Minato-kun have such chemistry!" Yumi squealed.

"Okay… Yukari-san it is…" Pete said.

At that Minato's face brightened up.

_Thank goodness it's her…_ he thought.

"Alright! Now that we got that out of the way, let's begin with the casting for the Capulet family." He said.

* * *

**T**he **R**oyal **H**ouse **o**f **C**apulet:

Lord Richard Capulet: Akihiko Sanada

Lady Felicia Capulet: Mitsuru Kirijo

Juliet Capulet: Yukari Takeba

Tybalt Capulet: Naoki Konishi

Abrah Capulet: Yosuke Hanamura

Rucci Capulet: Teddie Bearson

Nurse: Fuuka Yamagishi

* * *

"Excellent taste guys! Now, to the House of Montague!" he said.

* * *

**T**he **N**oble** H**ouse **o**f **M**ontague:

* * *

Lord Samuel Montague: Keisuke Hiragi

Lady Isabella Montague: Lucy Aketchi

Romeo Montague: Minato Arisato

Benvo Montague: Daisuke Nagase

Bal Montague: Kou Ichijo

Greggy Montague: Kenji Tomochika

Sammy Montague: Kanji Tatsumi

"Alright, now for the minor roles!" he said.

Others:

Mercutio "Merc" Escalus: Hidetoshi Odagiri

Reverend "Larry" Lawrence: Kazushi Miyamoto

Davis Paris: Yuu Narukami

Captain Princess: Naoto Shirogane

Anchor Lady: Margaret Velvet

Apothecary: Yumi Ozawa

Choir Boy: Ayane Matsunaga

Extras:

Capulet Mafia boys:

Nozomi Suemitsu,

Andre "Bebe" Geraux,

Ayane Matsunaga,

Yuko Nishiwaki

Aigis Shields

Montague Gang Members:

Chie Satonaka,

Yumi Ozawa.

Montague's Women:

Rise "Narukami"

Yukiko Amagi.

Capulet's Harem:

Chihiro Fushimi,

Ai Ebihara.

"Right! That settles it! Now, here are your scripts, do not lose them, and begin practicing! We begin the play in around 8 days!" Peter announced.

"W-what? Eight days?" Junpei said incredulously.

"Yes, that's more than enough to practice dude, besides… you'll get paid, you jackass! So just shut the hell up and practice your damn lines!" he said.

"Romeo, Juliet you two need to practice your love lines…" he whispered to them.

"Alright guys! Listen up! I'll give you fifteen minutes to practice any line!

"After that, you need to perform that line in front of everyone with the appropriate action, which means that if there's a kissing scene, you need to kiss!

"So go anywhere you feel comfortable and practice!" Peter said.

Yukari and Minato looked at each other for a while.

After a length of time, Minato broke the silence.

"Well… shall we go practice?" he offered.

"Y-Yeah… let's go under the persimmon tree!" she said.

As they were practicing their lines…

"Shall we?" He asked.

"Okay! Here I go…" Yukari said.

With a clear, loving voice, Yukari said her lines:

"_Romeo, O Romeo! Wherefore art thou, O Romeo?_

_To deny thy father and refuse thy name;_

_Or if wilt not be but sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be called a Capulet."_

Minato looked at Yukari's lips the whole time she recited her lines.

She noticed.

"Hm? W-what? Is there something on my lip?" Yukari asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare… it's just that… your lips are so beautiful…" he said as he blushed uncontrollably.

"Oh… umm…Geez…T-thank you…" she said, blushing too.

He looked at Yukari straight in the eye, and then said;

"_Shall I hear more or speak at this?"_

Yukari smiled.

"_Tis but the name is that of thy enemy; thou art thyself,_

_Though not a Montague_

_What's a Montague?_

_It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any part belonging to a man._

_O be some other name!_

_What's in a name? What's in a name?_

_That we would call a rose by some other word, but would smell as sweet;_

_So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection,_

_Which he owes without a title, O Romeo, _

_Doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee _

_Take it all myself…"_

Then Minato looked at her.

"_I take thee at thy word."_

He said as he touched her face.

And they got closer and closer until their lips touched.

Minato felt electric shock as his lips made contact with Yukari's.

Then they heard a round of applause.

"That…. Was amazing!" Peter exclaimed.

"D-dammit! I didn't even cry at my great-aunt's funeral… that was really touching…" Kaz said.

"*Sniff* that was an _avant grande _performance you two…" Mitsuru said.

"Excellent! I know a quality performance when I see it!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Okay, you two… keep practicing your lines okay? We're having a dress rehearsal on Friday, so be there okay? Alright, class dismissed." Peter said.

Soon, Yukari and Minato were all alone.

"So… Uhhh… your lips…. You… kiss… really well…" he said.

"Ummm… thank you…" Yukari blushed.

"So… are we gonna practice it?" he asked.

"Huh? Practice what?" she asked.

"Our kissing." He said it bluntly.

A warm smile appeared on Yukari's face.

"Yes… O my Romeo…" she said.

"Forever more, o Juliet…" he said as he came closer.

He brushed Yukari's brown hair back behind her ear.

Then he kissed her.

They did it for some time.

Until their friends began to clear their throats.

"Um… I'd really hate to ruin the moment, but… aren't you guys taking it too serious?" Junpei said jokingly.

"Junpei… three things…" Minato said through his teeth.

"One, you already ruined the moment, more than 4 times actually…

Two, get a fucking girlfriend,

and three, I'll give you three seconds, exactly three fucking seconds,

to get out of my sight before I grab my kendo stick and beat your ass to death with it!" he said threateningly as he glared at Junpei.

"Ahhh… s-sorry dude…" Junpei apologized as he scurried off.

"Wait… if you can excuse me, come here…" a voice asked.

"What the hell now?" Minato exclaimed.

"Don't you remember me?" the silver haired boy who is slated to play "Davis Paris" asked.

"Excuse me Yukari…" he excused himself.

"Who…" Minato walked slowly and looked at him closely.

"Cousin Minnie… It's me!" he said.

"W-wait! Yuu-kie!" he said.

"You sly son-of-a-gun! Look at you!" Yu said.

"Look at you!" Minato said.

"Yeah, you got it all now eh? The hair, the money… the girl…" he points to Yukari, who is reviewing her lines.

"Oh, her? (Whispers) she's still a work in progress… but I sorta… love her… be monogamous, you know?" Minato said.

"That's so like you, dude… what are you? A woman?" Yu joked.

"Yeah, Yeah…Besides, which one of the girls on your group is your girlfriend?"

"Oh? Ummm… how do I say this? All of them I guess." He shrugs.

"Wha- Bullshit! How 'bout that chick named "Rise Narukami?" and Lucy Aketchi? And that Ebihara chick who winked at me?" he said.

"Well… technically, my current girlfriends this week are Lucy and Rise, who is actually Rise Kujikawa, and next week, pro'lly Chie or Yukiko…"

"**B**ullshit… Rise? _The _Rise Kujikawa?" he began.

"Minato! Come over here!" Yukari shouted.

"Coming o Yukari!" Minato shouted.

"You guys are taking this seriously, eh?" Yu said.

"Duty calls!" Minato said farewell.

As Minato and Yukari practiced their lines, they felt their relationship increase to a new level of trust and respect.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review this!


	2. Props!

**A G. &Y.H.S. Production: Romeo and Juliet**

* * *

Day 3…

As the entire group practiced their lines, Peter called some people;

"Will Junpei, Teddie, Akihiko, Yosuke and Kenji please come here?" he called.

"Okay… what do need, boss?" Kenji asked.

"Oh, Uhhh… oh yeah! I need you fools to go grab the props by the 5th Iwatodai high street. And be quick with it!" Peter barked.

As they walked through the hall way, Akihiko muttered:

"I aint no fool…"

"C'mon Akihiko-senpai, we're all in the same boat here!"

"Yeah… I'm on the wrong boat…" Akihiko muttered.

"Alright, if we're gonna be playing this thing, we might as well introduce ourselves; I'm Yosuke Hanamura!" The ginger haired boy said.

As they walked through the hall way, Akihiko muttered:

"I aint no fool…"

"Alright, if we're gonna be playing this thing, we might as well introduce ourselves; I'm Yosuke Hanamura!" The ginger haired boy said.

"Yeah, we know dude, you're the "Ginga Ninja" of Yasogami high…." Kenji said.

"Let's just focus on going to the place!" Akihiko said.

They were unaware that they were being watched…

MEANWHILE….

Home Economics Room…

Chie, Kanji, Rise, Bebe, Naoto and Lucy were sewing the costumes…

"Why do we have to do all the damn sewing?" Chie groaned as she tried to sew her costume.

"C'mon senpai! What else can we do? We can't make the back drop, I totally suck at painting!" Kanji said.

"Yeah, Chie-senpai, what can be better than making Yu-senpai's costume? He'll totally fall in love with me as soon as he sees this!" Rise exclaimed.

Lucy snickered.

"Yeah right…" she mumbled.

"Hmmm… Oh all right… you there, Uhhh… Bebe?" Chie said.

"Yez? 'vat eez it Chie-San?" Bebe said as he sewed the costume of Akihiko.

"You're pretty good at sewing!" she said.

"Ah! Yez! I 'zank you!" he said.

"Yo, Bebe! Where you from? Germany?" Kanji asked.

"Kanji, don't be so damn stupid… he's obviously from France…" Lucy muttered quietly as she sewed her costume.

"France, huh… still, I need to say, you can sew as well as me!" Kanji said, showing off the robe he, made for Juliet.

"Sugoi! T-Thank You very much, Kanji-sama!" Bebe said as he bowed five times.

"I like that surcoat you made for Lord Capulet!" He said, referring to Bebe's work.

"Get a room you two…" Lucy murmured.

"Hmmm… Lucy-kun, that costume you're making is pretty styling!" Chie said.

"Hm? Oh yeah… t'was nothing, really…" Lucy mumbled.

"Yeah Lucy-senpai! That costume you're making is bitchin'!" Kanji exclaimed.

"*sigh* I'm afraid I don't have the same aptitude in sewing as Bebe or Kanji-kun…" Naoto groaned.

Her work looked… _Mediocre-ish_.

"Oh, don't worry Naoto, it looks beautiful! And I still love you anyways!" Kanji said as he kissed Naoto in her forehead.

"I love you too, you Neanderthal…." Naoto said as she kissed Kanji's scar.

"Hey you two… quit bein' so mushy, please." Lucy said.

"Alright…" Naoto said.

"Hey Chie-senpai, I need to grab some more fabric, can you come with me to the 5th district?" Kanji asked.

"Yes! Anything to get me out of here!" Chie said as she threw down her costume.

The two of them leave as the other worked quietly…

MEANWHILE…

Track Field…

Kou, Yuko, Daisuke, Hidetoshi, Aigis, Ai, Kazushi and Naoki are making the bigger props like the towers, castles and landscape.

Hidetoshi and Naoki were making the things for a gas station.

"So… Naoki… if you don't mind me asking, is your sister Saki Konishi?" Hidetoshi asked Naoki.

"….Yeah… what's it to ya?" he said coldly.

"Nothing… she was an old friend of mine…" He asked.

That got Naoki's attention.

"Really now? How did you two meet?" He asked, a little friendlier now.

"Well… my father had a job as a screen writer in Inaba… we stayed there for two years… I used to buy liquor for my Dad…

"Saki was the one who sold them to me… we were great friends… when I left for Iwatodai, I promised to marry her when we got older… now I guess I broke that promise…"

"Oh… so you were the Hidetoshi dude she always yammered about… huh… could it be fate that we met today?" Naoki mulled.

"Who knows?" he said.

As Aigis and Ai were making a vanity mirror…

"So… Aigis… How many boyfriends do you have?" Ai asked.

"I do not comprehend you." She said.

"Weird… you sound like a robot…" Ai said.

Aigis then felt sorta nervous.

"Nah, just kidding!" Ai laughed.

"Oh! Ha ha ha!" Aigis tried to laugh.

As Yuko and Kou were sawing off a piece of wood to make the castle, they chatted quietly .

"So… Yuko-san…. I hear you're in the Kendo team… what do you do in your team?" Kou asked.

"Oh… uhhh… well, I'm the team manager!" Yuko said proudly.

"And a damn good one!" Kaz shouted as he and Daisuke were shaping the roof of the tower.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, I doubt OUR team manager could manage our team as well as you!" Kou said exasperatedly.

"Oh… ummm… T-thank you… Kou-kun…" Yuko said as she blushed uncontrollably.

"Say Yuko-san… on an unrelated note… do you have a boyfriend?" Kou asked as he smiled naughtily.

"Oh…! ummm… sorry, I didn't know that you country boys would be so frank… um… I-I'm single…" Yuko said shyly.

"WH-WHAAATTT? A hot looking babe like you, Single?" Kou said incredulously.

"Oh… T-thank you… you're pretty good looking yourself…" Yuko said as she blushed hard.

"Damn, that boy is good… he's got Yuko as red as a beetroot!" Kaz said.

"Haha! That's Kou for ya!" Daisuke said.

"So, what sport do you play?" Kaz asked.

"Oh, I'm the captain of the soccer team in my school!" He said.

"Heh, maybe we can play, eh?" Kaz said.

"Maybe…" Daisuke said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kaz said.

_Meanwhile on the bleachers…_

"They're getting along really well, eh Madame Velvet?" Peter said to Margaret.

"Yes, very well indeed, Mr. Lao… and please, call me Margaret." She said.

"Oh… sure thing _Margaret_ and P-please, just call me Petey. O-or Peter!" Peter said as he smiled.

"Whichever may suit your preference, my dear lady." He said.

"Very well said, _Petey…" _she said.

"So… wanna go out today?" Peter said.

"Oh come now Peter, we are outside!" she said.

"I mean out on a date… today actually…"he said shyly.

"Oh? Why, I would love to go on a date! Let's slip out unnoticed." She said as she and Peter went out. On a date.

As they walked through the hallway, Yumi suddenly passed their way.

"Oh! Mr. Lao what a surprise! Ummm… Miss Velvet? Why are you two holding…?" Yumi began.

"Ummm… Yumi… uhhh… I was just gonna go to the Changall café to discuss the script with-"Peter said.

"You two are going on a date, aren't you?" she said excitedly.

"Ummm… Y-Yes Yumi… I may have fallen in love with your Advisor…" Peter said as he held Margaret's hand.

"I trust you can cover for us?" He continued.

"Yes! Of course! I really like the show _Glee_ and I view you two as Mr. Schuester and Miss Emma!" she said.

"Thanks Yumi, I'll make you my understudy so you can be like Rachel Barry…" Peter promised.

"Y-Yes Mr. Lao! Now run along you two!" Yumi said.

"Thanks Yumi! Peace out!" Peter said as he and Margaret ran to the exit.

MEANWHILE….

GYMNASIUM…

Yu, Yukiko, Ayane, Keisuke, Fuuka, Mitsuru, Chihiro and Suemitsu were painting the rest of the landscapes and making the backdrops.

"This is so… degrading…" Mitsuru muttered as she painted the gas station props.

"Shut up, rich girl…" Chihiro said angrily as she continued painting the sunset backdrop.

Mitsuru seemed angry.

"Why you…!" she said.

"We're all in the same boat…" she continued as she finished her work and began on the cloudy night backdrop.

"Yeah… since we're physically weaker than everyone else, we get to do the painting and the drawing…" Yukiko sighed as she poured a glass of silver dust glitter on the starry night backdrop.

"I wonder why Minato and _Yukari,"_ Fuuka said with venom in her voice.

"Get to do nothing…" She continued as she used a hair dryer to make the paint and glue dry faster.

"That's because their roles are a lot more important than ours…" Yu said quietly as he stuck the shiny star into the backdrop.

"Really now…*munch* you guys are so *munch* petty." Suemitsu said.

"Hey fat boy, how can you eat while we starve making this? You didn't even make anything!" Yu said.

"*munch* Hey now! In my defense, I made the food table!" he said.

"Heh… nice…" Yu said.

"Fat ass…." Keisuke muttered.

Meanwhile….

5th Iwatodai district.

"Well… we've got the props, now let's go back!" Kenji exclaimed.

"C'mon! I wanna sleep!" Akihiko shouted.

RING! RING!

"T-t-t-t-t-topsicles?" Teddie said as he grew wide eyed.

"Teddie… please… not now!" Yosuke groaned at the weight of the props.

"I'll be just a minute!" he said as he ran to the direction of the bells.

As he ran towards the sound, he went farther away from the group until he reached a dark alley.

"Topsicles?" he said.

"We didn't think you'd be stupid enough to do that…" a surly voice snickered.

"Ya see, we've been observing you, boy!" a snotty sounded behind him.

"W-who the heck are you?" Teddie said.

"Ahahaha! Ya sound so pathetic boy!" a snarly voice joined.

"I'm not afraid!" he said.

"We're the enemies of that scumbag _Shinjiro!"_ another harsh voice said.

"_I-_I don't know any Shinjiro! I'm just a tourist!" Teddie pleaded.

"Well, ya know that punk Akihiko!" Whiny voice snarled.

As fifth voice said that, surly voice and snarly voice held him.

"And if yer really a tourist, let us give ya a proper souvenir!" he said as he pulled out a card.

"Evah heard of a _Chelsea grin_ before?" Surly asked.

"Do ya accept _The American Express_?" he snarled as he jammed the card in Teddie's mouth, causing the sharp edges to tear his mouth.

"I bet ya scum like ya miss the good ol' days, eh?" he said as he drew back.

Teddies eyes were filled with terror.

"Back in the days when punks like Akihiko weren't as sloppy as to leave one of their own behind…" he tried to finish.

But someone grabbed him and gave him a head butt.

"We never leave our own behind!" shouted Akihiko.

Kenji grabbed Teddie and protected his head as Junpei, Kanji, Yosuke and Chie sprang into action and attacked the gangsters.

Yosuke did a _parkour-like move_ that included him doing a wall run and kicking the head of Snotty, sending a stream of snot flying.

"Yeah! Ginja Ninja, snotty bitch!"_ He _yelled triumphantly.

Kanji grabbed a trash can lid and smashed Snarly's face until it bent out of shape.

"Get bent!" he yelled.

Junpei yanked a piece of wood and used it as a katana and assaulted Harsh-voice.

"Where are ya now? Where are ya now!" he kept asked as he smacked the log in his face.

Chie kicked Whiny and started a barrage of kicks until Whiny's face became swollen.

"C'mon Girly! Ya fight like my gay cousin Ralf J.!" she screamed.

Akihiko dodged the punches of Surly as he counter punched Surly until he began to tear up.

"R-run!" Surly shouted.

As they were resting, Akihiko said:

"I'm getting too old for this shit…" he said.

"Seriously, I really need a good lay-down…" Kanji said as he gasped for air.

"Whew! What a workout! Nice head butt there Akihiko-senpai!" Chie remarked.

"I don't know how he does it…" he said, massaging his head.

"Thanks guys… you saved my fur there!" Teddie said.

"I hope you lear-" Kanji began.

Then, without warning, the sixth member punched Kanji.

"Offfth!" he said.

"You horrible bastard!" Junpei shouted.

"Oi! He's getting away!" Kenji shouted.

"Come on, boys! Let's have at him!"Chie said.

"After him!"

As they reached a small tunnel, below Iwatodai station, they see a large group.

_Zoku! Zoku! Zoku!_ They chanted.

"Whoa!" Teddie said.

"What the fuck's that?" Kenji exclaimed.

"C'mon then!" Kanji shouted.

"C'mon ya fuckin' sluts!" Junpei shouted.

"What're ya standing there for, ya fucks?" Yosuke shouted.

"Oh here we go!" Chie shouted.

The group then begins throwing things at them.

A bottle hits Junpei in the head.

"Oph!" he groaned as he went down.

"C'mon let's get out of here!" Teddie shouted.

"What?" Akihiko said.

"There's like 20 guys!" Teddie shouted.

"You don't run. Not while you're with us! You stand your ground and fight!" Akihiko said grimly.

"Fight? I don't know how to fight!" Teddie said.

"Just think of someone you hate!" Akihiko said as he ran towards them with the others including Junpei who got up and charged.

"C'mon!" Junpei shouted.

"Banzai!" Chie shouted.

Teddie took a deep breath and charged.

As he engages a small guy, he gets knocked down.

"C'mon ya fuckin' pansy! Get up!" he said.

Teddie wipes his nose and sees blood, then he stands up and launches a flurry of punches, the other guy dodging until he was hit.

He was knocked down and Teddie felt a thrilling power.

Akihiko stands his ground until three guys double teams him and holds him against a wall.

The third guy prepares to punch him, but Akihiko dodges and attacks the others.

Yosuke's agility gives him the upper hand, launching several high kicks to his attackers until someone hits him with a bottle.

He was about to be hit again, but Teddie intervenes with a punch to the jaw, allowing Yosuke to retaliate.

Kanji fends off everyone with no problem.

Chie knocks out everyone who tries to attack her.

Kenji was held by two men.

"Ah! Fuck off!" he said as he struggled to release himself.

Teddie pushes the first man's head against the wall, knocking him out cold.

Then Kenji struck the other guy's face with a left hook so hard, the crunch like noise sounded awful.

Junpei attacked everyone and used dirty moves like low-blows and testicle claws.

Then, only 6 people were left.

A loud whistle was heard.

"That's our boy's there! Yer dead!" Snarly said as he charged Akihiko.

But a man punched Surly out cold.

It was Peter.

Then, 10 men arrived and tried to attack.

Then, Mr. Lao pulls out a M9 Barreta labeled "Miserecorder" and aims it at them.

"Sorry boys! This party's invitation only!" he said in an epic way.

"Alright pops, chill…" Harsh said to pacify things.

"I'm calm!" he said.

"WOOOO!" he then swings the pistol around.

"Whoa! Chill!"

"Get your boyfriends and get the hell of my town!" Peter said, with Margaret at his arm.

They carry their wounded comrades.

Peter then slings his gun and holstered it on his belt.

"What a result Mr. Peter!" Akihiko said as he slapped Peter's back.

"You were a fucking maniac Ted!" Junpei said as he patted Ted in the back.

"T-Thanks…" Teddie said.

"Who was he?" Kanji asked.

"Who?" Teddie asked.

"That asshole you were just fighting?" he said.

"Oh… The Shadow fucking Teddie!" he said.

"You done yourself proud, dude!" Kenji said, wiping his head wound.

"Okay, now that we're done kissing each other asses… did you see the first punch he threw?" Kanji asked.

"O…Yeah!" Akihiko said.

"Little bit on the feminine side!" Chie said, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"What?" Teddie said.

"A bit gay." Akihiko said.

"No, I was like Pac-man! Patchaw! Patchaw!" Teddie said, imitating Pacqiuao's punches.

"How did you know where we were?" Akihiko asked, while rubbing a bruise on his jaw.

"Um… Miss Margaret and I had a… Meeting... and I decided to go to the 5th district to check if you guys have taken the props.

"Well, I just followed the dropped bags of props, until I saw you maniacs throwing down! 'Nuff said." Peter said with an air of swagger as Margaret kissed him on the cheek.

"That was brilliant!" she said.

"T'was nothin' really…" he said.

"Say Mr. Lao, where did you get that gun?" Yosuke asked, while clogging his nose with a napkin.

"Oh this? Nah, it's just a prop!" he said.

* * *

Thanks for reading this!

sorry if Minato and Yukari were not present! i felt that the other needed some "showtime"

Authors note: The Ralf J. dude is an old classmate of mine who fights like a patsy, and the actions of Teddie are a tribute to that old wimp who was my class mate.

Please Review!


End file.
